


I knew a boy and a boy

by unholy_obsessions



Series: let me tell you a story [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Getting Together, M/M, Malia gives good advice, Malia is a good friend/cousin, Mutual Pining, POV Malia Tate, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_obsessions/pseuds/unholy_obsessions
Summary: Malia knows she is kind of clueless when it comes to social cues, but she’s not an idiot. She also has a better grasp of her senses and surroundings than anyone else.So the first time she noticed the not-so-subtle glances between Derek and Stiles, she’s instantly intrigued.(Or Malia starts to realize that "just friends" don't act the way Derek and Stiles do with each other, even if they are packmates)Outside POV
Relationships: Derek Hale & Malia Tate, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: let me tell you a story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207475
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	I knew a boy and a boy

**Author's Note:**

> title from The Story by Conan Gray

Malia knows she is kind of clueless when it comes to social cues, but she’s not an idiot. She also has a better grasp of her senses and surroundings than anyone else. 

So the first time she noticed the not-so-subtle glances between Derek and Stiles, she’s instantly intrigued. From what she’s heard from Lydia, Scott, and everyone else, her cousin is more than a little reclusive and mostly grumpy. Because of this assumption, she has a hard time understanding the overly fond and, dare she say, enamored look Derek keeps sending her ex-boyfriend’s way.

She expects to feel jealous, especially after she saw the exact same expression except much less hidden on Stiles’ face, but she doesn’t. Instead, she starts keeping a close eye on them and that’s when she starts noticing much more than just longing looks. 

Derek started hosting their weekly pack nights for the sole reason that he is the only person that does not have to answer to parents and/or ask permission to have people over. He acts reluctant but they all know that he enjoys having them over as much as they enjoy being there. 

They’re all sitting around on the couches, all touching each other in some way. Scott and Kira were holding hands and leaning heavily against each other, Isaac was leaning against Scott’s legs on the floor with Allison cuddled into his side, Erica had her legs thrown over Kira’s and her head on Boyd’s shoulder. Malia is sitting next to Isaac, arms linked together and her head is rested against Stiles’ knee.

Everyone is fully invested in the movie, not really paying attention to their surroundings, and Malia was much the same, until her human pillow moved. She would have paid no mind, considering Stiles has a hard time sitting still, but it’s the way he moved that caught her attention. He didn’t just shift or fidget in place, he fully removed his leg from underneath Malia’s head and tucked them up to his chest. 

She looks up, fully prepared to ask what’s wrong when she sees Derek, not even taking his eyes off the screen, reach for the blanket from the empty armchair and drape it over Stiles’ shoulders. And if Stiles’ grateful smile and slight shimmy to be closer to Derek is anything to go by, that is exactly what he needed. 

Realistically, Malia knows that knowing what your packmate needs is not rare, and is definitely normal for a pack who has been through as much as theirs to be more in tune with their emotions, but not even she knew that Stiles was cold, and he’s her _anchor_. He didn’t shiver or make an exaggerated claim of how he needs a “personal werewolf heater” as he often likes to say. 

She makes no mention of it, but the movie is long forgotten and her attention remains on the two men who keep moving a minuscule amount closer every few minutes, as if doing it in small parts will make it less noticeable. Well, she guesses it does since she is the only one who sees it. 

At the end of the night as everyone says their goodbyes she makes note of Stiles offering to stay behind to help clean up and she pretends not to see the small smile her cousin attempts to hide and the small skip in his heart when Stiles places a hand on his shoulder. 

. . .

Malia’s not a meddler and she is a strong believer of letting people work out their problems by themselves. But Derek and Stiles really started to test her patience and made her second guess her beliefs. 

It’s been three months and there has been no process in their relationship. She has been forced to sit through dozens of meetings and hangouts and witness their unbearably obvious pining. 

And it’s so much more than just longing looks. It’s the smiles that nobody sees, the always knowing what the other needs, the way that they will protect each other in every situation. Not even the established couples take as many hits for their significant others during battles as Stiles and Derek do for each other, and Stiles is _human_. 

There was this one specific time that stands out to her the most. 

It was supposed to be a normal patrol around the preserve. Derek and Malia paired and having little to no conversation (it’s still a little awkward) and Stiles and Erica together on the other side. 

They weren’t prepared for an attack and a witch caught Stiles and Erica unaware. Much like the other supernatural creatures that have showed up the last few months, she wanted to attack the True Alpha’s pack, for no reason other than power. 

Derek was running to their pack mates before Malia had even registered Stiles’ scream. She got there just in time to see Derek jump in the way of a spell hitting Stiles, who was then quick to tackle the witch before she could hit Derek again in his vulnerable state, knocking her out when her head hit a rock.

Malia made her way to Erica first, who was knocked out a little ways away. When she turned back around after checking Erica’s pulse and taking away some pain, Derek was leaning over Stiles, checking over the gash on his arm. Stiles swatted him away though and started to trace his finger over the already healing cut on his forehead. Derek flinched away but Stiles had his other hand firmly on his jaw and Malia was almost sure that they were about to kiss. But then the voice of their Alpha ran over the preserve and the moment ended before it even fully begun.

Similar things kept happening and Malia is seriously so close to just locking them in a closet and not letting them out until they have well and truly dealt with their tension. She even starts to brainstorm ways to do it, until she is given a reason not to. 

She started to see a pattern. Stiles is always the one to initiate contact. 

Malia knows that Derek is slightly less prone to joining what they have all coined “dog piles” but he is a wolf, a born wolf at that, and is therefore naturally tactile. She has seen him engage in contact with all other members of the pack, especially his former betas, who despite Derek’s lack of Alpha status, still look up to him as children do their parents. 

Derek always greets Isaac with a hug, Erica with a kiss on the cheek, and Boyd with a fatherly clap on the shoulder, before scenting all of them. And Malia has seen him drape an arm over Scott’s shoulder or place a protective hand on Kira’s back whenever they go out. 

But never Stiles. 

Derek always waits for Stiles to approach first, almost afraid that if he were the one to initiate the contact, he would be rejected, which Malia thinks is stupid since she has seen Stiles honest to god preen whenever in Derek’s arms. 

Stiles has no qualms in touching Derek and more often than not, looks for an excuse to do it, whether it was brushing his hand against Derek whenever Stiles handed him something or bumping his shoulder when he makes a joke. And no matter how many times Stiles does it, Derek still manages to look surprised for half a second before he schools his features again. 

It’s definitely not what Malia expected. 

Derek is very much a, I want it I get it kind of guy, she’s almost sure it’s a Hale family trait. So when he makes no move to further his relationship with Stiles, she’s definitely confused. 

Malia decides to talk to him, despite the fact that she is probably the last person Derek wants to talk to regarding his feelings for Stiles. She also decides to do it in the most inconvenient way possible, and that is by sneaking into his loft. In the middle of the night. 

She’s almost sure that she has made it in unnoticed until the blaring red alarm starts going off and Derek is standing in front of her in seconds. 

“What are you doing here?” He sounds more tired than annoyed and Malia assumes that it is not exactly uncommon for a member of the pack to try to sneak into his loft. 

“I wanted to come have some bonding time with my cousin,” she states only to be met by Derek’s disbelieving look. At least, she thinks it’s disbelieving, she’s not much of an expert when it comes to Derek Hale’s expressive eyebrows. “Okay fine,” she relents. “I’m here to talk to you. About Stiles.” 

Derek freezes for half a second before he goes back to walking to the kitchen, where he serves two glasses of water. “What about Stiles?”

Malia scoffs at his weak attempt at indifference. “I know how you feel about him,” she says because she has never been good at beating around the bush. 

Had he been drinking water, Malia is sure he would have comically spit it out at that moment. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek lies and it takes one raised eyebrow from Malia (she’s starting to realize they’re more similar than she thought) for him to cave. He lets out a sigh and averts his gaze. “Is it that obvious?” 

Malia has never seen him look so vulnerable and she is overcome by the sudden urge to hug him. She refuses to think about whether it’s the fact that he’s pack or the fact that he’s family that makes her care so much. She settles for placing her hand on top of his and waiting for him to look at her to give him a reassuring smile. 

“Not to everyone else, definitely not to Stiles. But I’ve always been good at noticing the little things. Like the way that you always hesitate when he touches you but always seem more relaxed after. Or the way your heart skips a beat whenever he smiles. I get it, I used to feel it too.” Derek opens his mouth and she knows what he’s going to ask so she stops him before he can. “I don’t anymore. He’s still my anchor and I’ll always love him but it stopped being romantic a long time ago.” 

Derek doesn’t seem to be able to do anything but nod and Malia doesn’t mind. She’s fine with sitting here and holding his hand and letting him process everything. She knows these types of conversations take time. 

“He doesn’t feel the same.” And Malia’s heart breaks at the absolute certainty in the words laced with sadness. 

“You’re an idiot,” she states, not bothering to even entertain his offended look. “Derek, Stiles looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars and like you are the sole reason the sun rises every morning.”

“That’s not true,” Derek whispers as his grip on her hand tightens just slightly, as if he is fighting for control. And really, Malia wants to murder whoever made Derek think so little of himself that he refuses to accept the simple prospect of someone loving him. 

“Why?” She asks, deciding to try a different approach. 

“Why what?”

“Why do you think he doesn’t feel the same?” 

Derek looks at her as if trying to figure out if it’s a serious question or not. Whatever he finds must have been good because he takes a deep breath and says, “Because I’m not good enough for him.”

“Maybe,” Malia says and Derek has the audacity to look offended. “I wasn’t either. We’ve both done things we regret. We’re Hales, I think it come with the territory.” Derek lets out a small snort at that and Malia counts it as a win. “But you should let Stiles decide that for himself. He’s a big boy, I think he can make his own decisions.” 

“But what if I just mess everything up?” This time Malia listens to her instincts and walks to the other side of the counter to wrap her arms around her cousin. 

“Maybe you will,” she says, voice barely above a whisper. Derek buries his head deeper into her neck and she continues. “But that’s what relationships are. You’ll both make mistakes but you’ll work through it together.” 

It’s silent for a few seconds, both of them content to just be in the other’s arms when Derek mumbles out, “You know, for being stuck as a coyote half your life, you’re good at this advice thing.” 

Malia laughs loudly. “Tell that to Scott, he never listens to me when I try to help him with his problems.” 

She ends up staying the night and it stops being unusual for Malia to break in at midnight for “cousin bonding time.” 

. . .

Two weeks later Derek and Stiles show up to a pack meeting hand in hand, fingers interlaced and there is an uproar of voices, all exclaiming in different levels of surprised. 

“When did this happen?” 

“Scott did you know about this?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You’re dating?!”

In the midst of the chaos, Derek finds Malia’s eyes and mutters a small “thank you.” Despite all the noise, Malia hears it loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first outside pov but I really liked doing it so I think I'm definitely writing more. I also really feel like the show should have explored Derek and Malia's friendship more.
> 
> sort of got insipred by fallingforboys thiam fic - our fingers dancing when they meet so you should definitely check it out
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments are always appreciated :))


End file.
